


The Frisk Apocalypse

by FreddyFazbutt



Series: Stories not conforming to the usual way they are written [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ALLL THE FLIRTING, ALLLLLL THE SEXINESS, All the Frisks/SwapCharas are teens and female, Also maybe Smut not a hundred percent sure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, Fetish Content Abound, Frisktale, I'm going to be adding in some of my own Frisks too, Inspired by House of Sans and other ones like it, It starts with one Frisk and adds another every chapter, Multi, Reader is tiny, Seriously you are living in a mountain range with all dem titties, Slice of Life, So many Frisks and Swap Charas, The only Au where you are being fought over for by Frisks and Swap Charas, They all have huge boobs and huge bums, You and the girls are all living in this big mansion, You'll never see this many ever again, and male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/FreddyFazbutt
Summary: You are a boy who is doll sized and can't find a place to stay until you come across an ad in a newspaper that states: "We take anyone regardless of anything" applying for the ad you find yourself accepted and quickly discover that your only roommates are girls who all look alike and seemingly all have a crush on you. How will you survive in a house full of girls who can't get enough of you?





	1. It begins (New Frisk: Classic)

**Author's Note:**

> I notice how many Sans/Readers are out there and I like most of them but seriously there is not enough love for Swap Chara and Frisk so I have taken on the task of creating a reader insert featuring a lot of them minus the ones I don't really know well like Flowerfell or Echotale.

You sighed as your mom yelled at you for failing to get an apartment again. The problem was that nobody would take you because you were the size of a doll so they didn't want to look after you. You could take care of yourself but nobody would listen to you so you couldn't.

You hung your head in shame and climbed onto the kitchen table where you hoped to find another renting apartment to apply at. You looked through it finding nothing you were about to give up and go to bed when an ad caught your eye

Looking for an apartment with no judgement?

A roommate that can handle anything you throw at her?

Then you need to call 189 -345 -6780!

We take anyone regardless of anything!

You said "Jackpot" and called on your mini phone "Hello" a girl's voice answered so you gathered your pride and said "Hi there I'm calling about the roommate position?" She said "Ah okay can I know your name?" "It's Y/N" "Ok Y/N you're in just come by with your stuff and I'll help you get settled in"

Your mouth dropped as you said goodbye and hung up. This was unbelieveable you hadn't even had the interview yet and you were already accepted. You climbed down and went into your room to pack.

After you finished packing you asked your mom who seemed to be happy to be rid of you to drive you there which she did. When you got there your mouth dropped:

It was a mansion painted with purple and blue stripes and was HUGE! You couldn't believe you landed a place like this so easily you then jumped out carefully from your mom's car who drove away as fast as she could. The grass was tall as you walked up to the house which due to your size made everything a 100 times bigger.

You saw a girl standing at the entrance and she: Had short brown hair, wore a blue purple sweater with blue shorts and she was behind incredible. You walked up to her your height coming up to the brown boots she wore and said "I'm here to move in I'm Y/N?"

She somehow knew to bend down and she looked at you then said "Aw you are so cute I look forward to living with you I'm Bluie or Classic it doesn't matter" she said "anyway if you'll take my hand i'll lead you inside"

She held out her hand for you to take which you did while feeling a little embarassed as she stood and led you inside. Inside was just as beautiful as the outside with everything being mostly purple and blue.

She led you up the stairs into a room with two beds and said "This'll be your room and you'll have to share it with someone I hear is coming in the middle of the night so don't worry if you wake up to somebody new she'll be your roommate"

You said "Got it" Bluie left the room to go get dinner ready you assumed and you got settled in easily taking the bed and storing all of your stuff in a tiny little compartment of the big backpack that Bluie had set out for you which you thought was really nice of her.

When you were called for supper you had finished unpacking and headed downstairs where Bluie sat at the front of the table which in the dining room was only one of the tables you asked "Hey Bluie do you think I can have a smaller table?"

Bluie smiled and pulled out a table that was your size then said "I prepared" and she set it in front of her and you climbed up.

You then sat in the tiny chairs that came with the table and Bluie handed you a tiny bowl of spaghetti then said "Here you go" you set it on your plate.

For the next hour you and Bluie chatted and ate your supper before it was time for bed as you wanted to go to bed early. You said "goodnight Bluie" she said "Would you like a kiss to go to bed?"

You nodded in shock as she stood up from her chair then bent down so her lips were level with your body and she kissed your entire body covering you in saliva but you didn't care. You went to bed that night very happy.


	2. The next day (New Swap Chara: Classic Swap)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet your roommate a girl who looks a lot like Bluie except different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like before I do not own pic

You woke up in something fleshy and looked around:  You were standing on a girl who looked like Bluie except she had red eyes, wore a green and yellow sweater, brown shorts and her socks were green and yellow. You realized that you were standing on her boobs except you didn't know why but you felt smaller which begged the question:

You thought she meant the other bed not that you were sharing though you didn't mind. The girl started to shift in her sleep which made you fall onto her boob now you had a faceful of a girl's boobs you hadn't even met yet. The door opened quietly and Bluie peeked in to say "need help there?"

You smiled and nodded as Bluie came in and shook the girl who asked "Is it morning already? Bluie said "Yes" She held you to her chest as she sat up and set you on her lap as she looked down at you and said "Hi there roomie I'm Greenie sorry I surprised ya"  

You said "I'm Y/n I just got here last night as well" She said "lets get up for breakfast" Bluie said "Ahem i'll take him to breakfast" Greenie said "I'm sure we'll be fine" Bluie pouted and left the room.

Greenie picked you up from her lap then walked into the kitchen where Bluie was sitting. Greenie sat next to Bluie and placed you on the table so you could sit at your table. You sat down and Bluie gave you a plate of tiny bacon which you thanked her for then she said "No trouble at all"

Greenie said "What's your stories?" Bluie said "My mom Toriel was rich after becoming the owner of several restaurants which became highly panned she didn't want the money and poured it into this mansion for me to live in but it's lonely so I took out a ad to get some people in here"

You said "I've always had trouble with people not seeing my ability to take care of myself due to my size until I found this ad and now i'm here" Greenie said "My dad recently fell down and I moved away to here"

You said "Are you okay?" Greenie said "I'm fine" and you had finished your bacon so you left the table to go to the bathroom. While you were in there you heard the door open and you were going pee on the little toilet that Bluie had bought for you.

You asked "Who is it?" the voice said "it's me Greenie just going pee" your face turned red as Greenie walked past you with her shorts down and went pee on the big toilet.

When you were finished you ran out of there only to bump into Bluie in a blue and purple bikini about to go swimming, Bluie said "Care for a swim?" you said "sure" and Bluie handed you a pair of shorts which you quickly put on.

You followed her into a room with three hot tubs and four pools you walked over to the one that Bluie made for you and examined it: It was a kids pool but that was the right size for your size so you went into the pool and were swimming when you were surrounded by shadows.

You looked up to see the girls towering over you and said "You're welcome to join" as they entered the pool you got a awesome view of both their asses as they sat down in the pool.

You were about to swim between them when a new voice said "I-is t-this the right p-place?"


	3. Underfell makes her appearance (New Frisk: Underfell Frisk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet a new roommate who is much different from Bluie and Greenie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pic doesn't belong to me

The voice belonged to a girl wearing a black and red striped sweater with red shorts she seemed to be shy so you watched as Bluie stood up leaving you and Greenie in the pool then said "Welcome what's your name again?"

She said quietly "I-I'm B-Blackie" Bluie said "Nice to meet you Blackie I'm Bluie this is Greenie and that little guy is Y/N"

Blackie looked confused but you snuck up on her and poked her knee prompting her to look down at you and suddenly you were engulfed in a hug against her boobs with her saying "You are so cute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

You were set down as she said "S-Sorry I-I have a h-habit of hugging cute things" You said "it's fine" then said "Lets go back in the pool" You entered the pool with Bluie and now Blackie clad in a black and red bikini that she probably wore underneath her clothes.

You had an even better view of the black bikini and blue bikini that was tight on Bluie and Blackie's bum. You swam between the legs of the girls until you were stopped by the girls sticking their bums out and you crashed into Blackie's bum.

You pretended that you were sinking and said "Oh no I'm sinking" Greenie said "I'll save you" and picked you up but you pretended to be out cold and you said "I need four kisses to be revived" The girls giggled together as they planted kisses all over you.

You pretended that you were revived and said "Is it supper time now? Bluie said "Nope it's lunch time" and she got out of the pool with the other girls following behind her. You wolf whistled as the girls giggled then you got out following the girls into the dining room where you and the girls still in your bathing suits sat down at your seats.

You were now sitting at your table when Bluie brought out a plate of chicken. You got a little tiny piece of chicken which you ate while you listened to the girls talk. After lunch everybody split with you going with Blackie since you hadn't hung out with her yet.

You and Blackie were doing a puzzle and she asked "J-Just w-wondering what's your favorite color?" You said "Don't have one" as Blackie said "o-oh" then you said "going to use the bathroom". You were in there going pee when the door opened and Bluie walked in with her shorts down.

You blushed red as you could tell you'd be seeing that a lot then Bluie sat down and went pee in front of you. You finished your business and went to find Blackie and found her in her room putting music on so you asked her what she was doing and she said "I-i'm going t-to w-work out you're welcome to watch"

She pulled her sweater and shorts off to reveal a black sports bra with red gym shorts underneath and you sat down on her bed as she started the music and began wiggling her butt and thrusting even better she was closer than she admitted and her butt was right in front of your face.

She did her workout while she had her bum in your face until it was supper time. You sat at your usual table when you heard "I have arrived" from the entryway


	4. The omnipresent one appears! (New Frisk: Core Frisk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet one of the strangest girls ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how popular this got but i thank you wonderful people for the support it fills me with DETERMINATION to type up another chapter and also pic is not mine

You and the girls turned to the door to the entryway which opened revealing a girl who was all gray and had black holes instead of eyes. She said "It is supper time correct?"

Bluie stood up and walked over to her and said "Welcome what's your name" She said "I'm Grayie" Bluie said "Yes it is supper time" Grayie walked over to the table where Blackie, you and Greenie were sitting and promptly sat down the chair next to Greenie.

She then turned to look at you and said "Hello there cutie" You said "HI i'm Y/N" Grayie then said "I must look very unsettling to you" You shook your head and said "No I think you look good with thoe empty eyesockets"

Grayie blushed as Bluie said "Everybody listen up I have hired some kitchen staff since it's getting harder to cook for a increasing number of people so thats why" she clapped her hands and people in uniforms placed hamburgers on the table then went back into the kitchen.

You said "Yum" as you picked up the tiny hamburger you got and bit into it. After supper you were unsure of what to do and were still sitting at the table when you looked up to see Grayie standing over you.

 She said "Wanna do something with me?" You said "Sure" and were picked up by Grayie who said "How do you feel about getting eaten?" You said "if you're going to eat me then i hope you have a way out for me" Grayie nodded and opened her mouth so you could see an abyss.

She then dangled you over the abyss and let go as you fell into her mouth. She wasted no time at all and swallowed her gray tongue pushing you down into her stomach. In her stomach were portals you said "Odd but unexpected"and went through the first portal.

WHOOSH!

You found yourself in Grayie's hand as she said "thank you you tasted good is there something I can do for you?" You said "you wouldn't mind sitting on me?" She said "Sure" and set you on the chair. She wiggled her bum and sat down on your little body.

You felt her weight on your body lessen as she stood up and you said "That was nice Grayie thanks" She smiled and said "Happy to be of Ass-istance"

You chuckled and said "well it's getting late i'm going to head to bed"  Grayie said "ok bye Y/N" You said goobye as you trudged up the stairs and into the bedroom where the rest of the girls were already sleeping then got into you and Greenie's bed with Greenie already sleeping.

You cuddled with your tiny blanket at her feet and fell asleep.


	5. A girl that's out of this world (New Frisk: Outertale Frisk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the words of the great Markiplier "SPACE IS COOL" - Markplier yes it is indeed.

When you woke up you felt lighter than air so you opened your eyes to see you were being held by a girl who looked like: Her sweater was space themed and she seemingly floated in the air. She said "Hello there I'm Galaxie!" You said "Hi? why are you holding me?"

She said "Oh sorry" and let you go making you fall onto Greenie's boobs which woke her up and made her say "Y/N Who is that?" You sighed and said "A new roomie her name is Galaxie" you lifted your head from Greenie's boobs and noticed Galaxie was gone.

At breakfast Bluie's cooks made bacon and eggs which were yummy until you were greeted by Galaxie who floated into a chair at the table. She ate fast and then asked you "After breakfast I got this new bikini i've been meaning to try out but I need an audience to model for so would you care to help me?"

You said "definitely" so after breakfast Galaxie took you up to her room and said "just wait here i'll come out when i'm ready" 10 minutes later the door to her bathroom opened and you gasped:

She was wearing a galaxy themed bikini which barely contained her big tits and ass and she bent down giving you an up close view of her planets and then her ass-teroid. You said "Girl your space be looking cool as fuck" she blushed and said "Thanks Y/N" then she said "So want to go swimming?"

You nodded and put on your shorts that you always carried with you. You and Galaxie went to the pool room and were swimming and playing games when the rest of the girls showed up in bathing suits: Bluie, Blackie and Greenie were wearing the same bikini but Grayie was wearing a momechrome bikini with stripes on it.

You said to Galaxie "Looks like my universe just got a lot bigger" as the girls joined the fun. After a fun day in the pool you took a break and Galaxie said "Wanna just relax for the rest until supper?"

You nodded and were about to lay and get comfortable when Galaxie picked you up and set you between her boobs and the two of you laid like that until it was supper.

At supper you sat in your usual spot with Bluie and Greenie but now Galaxie sat at the end of the table meaning there was offically no more room at this table.

You were served manwich and fries which you quickly ate up then after supper you hung out with Galaxie some more except Bluie decided to join and you ended up being squished between their boobs which made you blush as the two girls laughed.

Finally it was bedtime and you were about to go to sleep when you heard a voice say "Come here y/n" it was a voice you didn't know but you were curious so you followed and found yourself on a fleshy surface so you said "Where are you?" the voice said "Look up" and you did which made you gasp it was incredible.


End file.
